Currently, a variety of tools are available that allow developers, administrators, etc. to examine specific data related to the availability or performance of an application implemented in a computing environment. In particular, developers of applications implemented in a computing environment or parties administrating a computing environment may utilize certain tools to analyze log files generated by applications, monitor web pages generated by applications, and identify errors or erratic behavior of applications.
However, to assess the health of a variety of types of applications implemented across geographically or technically distinct portions of a computing environment, administrators or developers typically need to employ a number of dissimilar tools. Often, each of these dissimilar tools measures application health, such as availability and/or performance of an application, differently than other of the multiple tools, and each of these dissimilar tools presents indications of measured application health via an interface or output type unique to the respective tool. As such, generated indications of health for the variety of types of applications are not directly comparable, and administrators and developers are forced to familiarize themselves with many different metrics and interfaces.